


Winter’s Diary: The first winter day

by tatatatan



Series: If there's no incident at Gensokyo [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatatatan/pseuds/tatatatan
Summary: Cả năm Letty mới dậy một lần  chắc cũng nên viết lại nhật kí cho đỡ quên
Series: If there's no incident at Gensokyo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768771





	Winter’s Diary: The first winter day

**Author's Note:**

> Mình thích mùa đông lắm OwO Cái fic này được viết theo kiểu hài hước một cách ngây thơ trong sáng chứ không phải hài theo kiểu lầy như mấy cái trước.
> 
> Hoàn cảnh nghĩ ra: Tại trời nóng. Với mình vừa đọc lại cái dou mà Yuuka bảo ghét mùa đông rồi Letty tặng Yuuka cái bông tuyết

Mùa đông… lại đến rồi.

Thứ mình thấy đầu tiên khi mở mắt ra là bầu trời xanh biếc, không một gợn mây. Chẳng nhớ đã bao nhiêu lần nó là thứ mình thấy đầu tiên sau giấc ngủ nữa.

Mỗi lần thức giấc, mớ tuyết êm ái trắng muốt lúc nào cũng bao phủ lấy mình, thật thích quá, cái lạnh nhè nhẹ của chúng thấm qua cả lớp quần áo dày cộm của mình, còn gì tuyệt hơn nữa. Mình chỉ muốn nằm mãi ở đây thôi. Cơ mà không được, cả năm trời chỉ có mỗi một mùa đông, mình cũng chỉ thức được vào mỗi mùa đông, nên phải tận hưởng hết mức mới được.

Mình bật dậy, vươn vai một cái, rời khỏi cái nệm tuyết mà bay lên cao.

Chao ôi!

Trước tầm mắt của mình, khắp nơi đều phủ một màu trắng xoá.

Hàng cây khẳng khiu chẳng có lấy một chiếc lá đã trở nên khô cứng, những chiếc cành vẫn còn bị tuyết bám lấy. Những tảng đá lớn xấu xí màu xám xịt giờ đã bị tuyết bao phủ. Nước trong cái hồ lớn ở đằng kia cũng đông cứng lại cả rồi, trượt trên nó chắc sẽ vui lắm. Còn nữa, có vẻ như từng ngôi nhà ở Nhân thôn, cái nào cũng có tuyết đọng trên mái cả. Đúng là toàn bộ vùng đất này đã chìm trong mùa đông rồi.  
Mình thường nghe những kẻ khác nói về vẻ đẹp của mùa xuân: hoa đua nở, cỏ cây xanh tươi, chim trời bay lượn… nhưng với mình mùa đông vẫn là nhất, chỉ cần một màu trắng của tuyết với một chút màu xanh là đẹp rồi. Vả lại mình chưa thấy các mùa khác bao giờ, có muốn cũng chẳng được, bởi lúc đó mình bận ngủ rồi.

Mình đứng ngắm nhìn xung quanh một lúc lâu, hít một hơi dài, đang suy nghĩ xem nên làm gì bây giờ thì chợt nghe thấy một tiếng cười đùa ở cái hồ lớn đằng kia, mình nghĩ có lẽ mình nên đến đó trước.

A, là nhóc tiên băng, nàng tiên bị những kẻ khác gọi là “ảo tưởng sức mạnh” đây mà. Em ấy vẫn thường chơi cùng nàng tiên tóc xanh lá, nhưng hôm nay lại chơi chung với một con bọ, lạ nhỉ.

Nhóc tiên băng ấy khá thân với mình, cứ mỗi lần mùa đông đến là em ấy lại tìm đến bắt mình chơi cùng. Dù đã được nghe em ấy giới thiệu về bản thân rất nhiều lần mà mình lại chẳng nhớ nổi tên em. Mình mau quên lắm, cứ mỗi khi thức dậy là quên gần hết những gì xảy ra trước khi ngủ, nhưng cũng chẳng hiểu sao thỉnh thoảng cũng có những thứ mình nhớ được.

Để xem nào, nhóc tiên băng, “Chiru…” gì đó, “Người mạnh nhất vùng đất này”. Nghĩ đến đó mình chợt bật cười, bởi có một lần nào đó mình đã cứu em ấy khỏi một con yêu quái nhỏ. Yếu thì cũng không hẳn nhưng chắc chắn em ấy chẳng mạnh đâu.

Ồ, lại có mấy nàng tiên khác kéo đến, theo sau họ là cô vu nữ ở cái đền gì đó. Mình vẫn còn nhớ rõ vụ mùa đông kéo dài cũng lâu rồi, cô ta với mấy người khác đổ lỗi là do mình trong khi mình chẳng làm gì khác ngoài tận hưởng mùa đông thôi. Dù sao cũng không phải người gây ra vụ đó nên mình đã nhường để bị họ đánh bại, nhưng giờ vẫn cứ thấy tức tức thế nào ấy, đặc biệt là với cô vu nữ.

Nhìn mấy nàng tiên đồng loạt ném tuyết vào cô ta, mình cũng muốn tham gia, chắc chọc cô ta một chút cho đỡ tức cũng được. Mình bốc đại một nắm tuyết, sử dụng khả năng để khiến nó to lên và một, hai, ba! Mình ném quả cầu tuyết to bằng người mình vào mặt cô vu nữ ấy. Đã nghĩ rằng có lẽ cô ta sẽ né được, nhưng mình không ngờ quả cầu tuyết đó lại trúng thẳng vào cô ta như vậy. Giờ cô ta nằm bẹp trong đống tuyết rồi.  
Mấy nàng tiên đồng loạt nhìn về phía mình. Ba giây im lặng. Rồi tất cả đồng loạt vỗ tay hoan hô mình. Cũng vui đấy chứ. Nhưng rồi khi nhìn thấy cô vu nữ kia đang bò dậy khỏi đống tuyết, mình vội bảo tất cả chạy đi kẻo cô ta cáu rồi tiêu diệt hết cả đám.

Các nàng tiên bỏ chạy hết cả,, mình thì núp sau một cái cây, hẳn ai cũng hiểu rõ cô vu nữ kia mạnh hơn chúng đến mức nào, trừ nhóc tiên băng. Không những không sợ, con nhóc lại còn khiêu khích cô ta thêm nữa. Đúng là ngốc thật.

Nhưng rồi có vẻ cô vu nữ chẳng thèm quan tâm đến cô nhóc ấy, cô ta phủi tuyết rồi bỏ đi một mạch. May cho em ấy, cơ mà mình cũng không nghĩ là con nhóc lại ngốc đến mức đi đuổi theo cô ta để bị đánh đâu. Mà thôi, mình khôg nên phí thời gian ở đây nữa, mùa đông chẳng kéo dài lâu đâu.

Mình bay lên một ngọn núi cao và bắt gặp nữ thần xui xẻo đang vừa quay vòng vòng vừa nhặt những vết tích còn lại của mùa thu: lá phong rụng. Màu vàng với màu đỏ cam, chẳng đẹp chút nào, chẳng hợp với màu trắng của tuyết, thật không hiểu sao ai cũng nói mùa thu là mùa đẹp nhất của vùng đất này cả, phải là mùa đông chứ. Mà cô nữ thần đó, nhìn cô ấy cứ quay vòng vòng lâu làm mình chóng mặt quá, tốt nhất là không nên lại gần.

Mình lại bay lên gần đỉnh núi hơn, nơi có một ngôi đền của các vị thần, đầu vẫn còn ám ảnh cái hình ảnh cô nữ thần xui xẻo quay vòng vòng nên giờ nó nhức quá, mình vội nằm lăn ra một nơi dày đặc tuyết.

A, thật thoải mái làm sao, cơn nhức đầu cũng dịu lại rồi. Mình dang hai tay, hai chân ra rồi vung qua vung lại trên mặt tuyết, tạo thành hình mà người ta gọi là “thiên thần tuyết”, rồi mình lại lăn tới lăn lui, phá mất cái hình vừa tạo ra. Nhưng vẫn vui lắm. Cái nệm tuyết êm êm mát dịu này làm mình muốn ngủ tiếp nữa rồi.

Khi vừa nhắm mắt lại thì mình chợt nghe thấy tiếng gọi. Vội vàng bật dậy, mình nhìn thấy một cô vu nữ mặc váy xanh, hẳn cô ấy là vu nữ của ngôi đền ở đây. Cô ấy tự cho mình là yêu quái rồi đòi tiêu diệt mình, sức mạnh của cô ta cũng khá đáng sợ, nhưng không bằng cô vu nữ đỏ trắng kia. Mình chỉ đỡ và né, đáp lại cô ta vài chiêu rồi bỏ chạy. Cũng may là cô ta không đuổi theo. Đúng là bực thật, mình chỉ muốn tận hưởng mùa đông thôi mà cứ bị làm phiền là sao.

Mình bay vào một khu rừng lớn. Lá cây ở đây cũng rụng hết cả, trên những cành cây khô cứng chỉ có mỗi tuyết mà thôi, nhìn thích thật đó. Bỗng dưng mình cảm thấy một sức mạnh rất đáng sợ đang đi đến. Lạ thật đó, chẳng lẽ trong khu rừng này lại có ai đó mạnh hơn hai cô phù thuỷ kia. Cảm thấy kẻ đó ngày càng đến gần, mình vội nấp sau một cái cây, khẽ đưa mắt nhìn ra.  
Ồ, cái đuôi đó lớn thật đấy.

Cô ta chẳng phải là hoá li hay sao, lần đầu tiên mình nhìn thấy cô ta ở vùng đất này đấy. Cái đuôi to và nhiều lông đó mà phủ đầy tuyết chắc đẹp lắm ha. Mình tự hỏi không biết cô ấy đang đi đâu nhỉ, chắc bám theo một chút cũng chẳng sao.

Mình vừa định bước ra khỏi chỗ nấp thì bất thình lình cô hoá li đó quay lại làm mình hết hồn, thật bất cẩn quá. Cô ấy cười khẩy một cái rồi tiếp tục đi, không biết là có ý gì nữa.

À, cô ấy đang đến nhân thôn. Cơ mà nhân thôn á? Đó đâu phải nơi mà yêu quái có thể đến được chứ. Nếu cô vu nữ đỏ trắng kia biết, cô ta sẽ chẳng nương tay với bất kì ai cả. Vậy mà cô hoá li này… có lẽ cô ấy chưa biết việc đó chăng. Mà thật ra cũng không hẳn, nếu yêu quái không gây rối gì ở nhân thôn thì đến chơi chắc cũng chẳng sao.

Cô hoá li ấy đã cải trang thành người trước khi tiến vào, phải rồi, để con người không nhận ra chứ. Mình thấy cô ta đi vào một tiệm sách, xem nào, Linh Nại Am, tên của tiệm sách ấy. Mình chẳng hứng thú với sách cho lắm, nên kệ đi vậy.  
Mình bay một vòng quanh nhân thôn rồi lại chợt thấy cô phù thuỷ trắng đen hớt hải chạy đi đâu đó. Có lẽ do quá vội, cô ấy té đập mặt xuống đất. May cho cô vì có tuyết đỡ nhé, mình vừa nghĩ thế vừa cười khúc khích. Cùng lúc đó, cô vu nữ đỏ trắng tiến đến đứng trước mặt cô phù thuỷ và đỡ cô ấy lên. Họ bắt đầu nói chuyện, nói về vụ dị biến gì đó, nói về cô hoá li kia rồi lại nói về cuộc sống thường ngày.

…

Lại nữa rồi, đúng là con người. Cả hai người đó, họ bảo rằng họ ghét mùa đông, mong cho mùa đông mau qua đi. Cùng lúc đó, trời lạnh hơn và tuyết bắt đầu rơi. Càng có thêm nhiều người nói xấu về mùa đông. Các người thật quá đáng, mùa đông đã làm gì sai chứ, chẳng ai thấy được cái hay của nó cả. Họ còn nói xấu cả mình nữa, họ bảo tuyết nữ có thể sẽ giết họ. Không có! Mình chỉ muốn tận hưởng mùa đông thôi! Không có mùa đông, thì làm sao tuyết nữ như mình tồn tại được chứ. Những kẻ ghét mùa đông thật đáng ghét.

Mình bỏ đi, giọt nước chảy ra từ mắt mình nhanh chóng đông lại thành đá ngay trên má, chẳng vui tí nào cả. Mình bay ngang qua một góc nhỏ trong làng, nơi những đứa trẻ đang chơi đùa, một đứa hắt xì một cái, những đứa còn lại cười nói vui vẻ.

“Tớ thích mùa đông lắm. Dù thời tiết hơi lạnh, có thể làm tớ bị bệnh nhưng tớ vẫn thích mùa đông. Bởi chỉ trong mùa đông tớ mới được nghịch tuyết thôi!”

Câu nói ấy, nghe xong mình lại từ đang khóc chuyển sang mỉm cười. Hạnh phúc thật, lần đầu tiên có người nói thích mùa đông. Chắc đây sẽ là mùa đông tuyệt nhất, mình tuyệt đối không được quên câu nói đó khi tỉnh dậy vào năm tới. Tuyệt đối, không được quên.

Mùa đông năm nay thật đẹp quá.


End file.
